


Rocked To The Core

by klutzy_girl



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 02, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Set postTitanic Love. Lainey is rocked to the core by the revelation that CB is in love with her.
Kudos: 7





	Rocked To The Core

“Holy shit,” Lainey repeated to herself a few times after finally figuring out that CB was in love with her. How long had he felt this way? Why had she been so oblivious up until now? And what she was supposed to do about it now, especially since he clearly wanted to move on? Should she even talk to him or let it go? And fuck, now she was in panic mode.

“Why are you staring at the fish tank?” Liz asked as she walked into the room.

“Why are you even in here?” Lainey shot back.

An unimpressed Liz folded her arms. “You are freaking the fuck out. What happened?”

Lainey debated with herself for a few seconds before she blurted it out. “CB’s in love with me!” 

“Oh, is that all?”

“What do you mean, is that all?” Lainey gaped at her.

“He’s been pretty obvious about it, even though he didn’t want to be. That boy fell hard for you. Just ask anybody here.”

Lainey narrowed her eyes. “What.”

“Just ask,” Liz stressed. She laughed again and then left Lainey to her own devices.

Lainey fled to find Wilma again. “You!” she shouted when she spotted her in the teacher’s lounge.

Wilma groaned. “What about me?”

“You gave CB advice! Did he tell you that he’s in love with me? Does everybody really now?”

Wilma’s eyes widened. “What made you finally figure it out? And no, he didn’t have to tell me - literally everybody here knows. Including the students!” 

John snorted and Lainey turned to glare at her. He gave her a contrite smile. “Wilma’s right. He’s been in love with for a long time. I tried to discourage him but it was already too late.”

“He’s moving on!” she shouted.

John held his hand up. “Volume, Lainey! What happened?”

Lainey shuddered, still in utter shock - she had been rocked to her core. “CB told me that he’s moving out and when telling me why, he explained it word-for-word to Wilma’s explanation for why they didn’t work.”

“Oh shit,” Wilma muttered under her breath.

“Maybe it’s not that bad?” John tried. Lainey whipped around and stared at him. Terrified, he stepped back. “Or maybe it is.”

“I need to talk to him about this! But fuck, should I?” she mused. She looked down and noticed her hands shaking.

Wilma stood up and grabbed her shoulders. “Lainey, calm down. You’re panicking. And do you really need to talk to him about it? He’s moving on and you have a boyfriend,” she pointed out.

“We still need to talk,” she insisted. 

“Good luck.” John waved at her as Lainey took off towards CB’s classroom.

He looked up when he saw her and smiled her. “Hey!”

She went to blurt everything out but froze completely. “Hi,’ she replied. Lainey still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that CB, one of her best friends, was in love with her. “How’s moving on going?”

“I just started but hard. I’ll deal with it, though,” he assured her. He furrowed his brow and stared at her. “Are you okay? You seem upset.” 

She shook her head. “I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“I will be. I’ll find love eventually. Hopefully, anyway.” He had doubts right now but she didn’t need to know that.

Lainey couldn’t work up the courage to confront him. She didn’t even know how she felt and it was too late anyway - he was attempting to put this behind him, and she had a boyfriend. Lainey still loved Barry and wanted to be with him, didn’t want to hurt him. It was too late for them anyway, if they ever had a chance. “You will. You’ll find a woman who loves you and makes you happy - it’s what you deserve, CB. Go find her.” Why did it feel like her heart was cracking? She wanted him to move on - it was best for everyone because they never would have worked. 

He grinned at her. “Thanks, Lainey. That means a lot.” He hugged Lainey, and she soaked up all his warmth because she knew she couldn’t let herself feel anything else for him.

Lainey and CB weren’t on the same page anymore and it broke her a little. In a dramatic bit of irony, they were two ships that passed in the night.


End file.
